Surprise
by DeadlyInk
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's one year anniversary. And Bella and Edward both have surprises for each other.... Rated T for language and some SC A/N I'm making it so she has a fairly normal pregnancy. Obviously I know she didn't bt it's easier for me this way
1. Chapter 1

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_**I stared at myself in the mirror. The black dress was short and flattered my curves. Alice stood behind me and worked at my hair, having to stand on her toes. **_

"_**Alice," I said, tugging at the hemline of the dress in a desperate attempt to lengthen it, "is this really **_**necessary? It's **_**just**_** another night out with Edward." **

"**It's not **_**just **_**another night out, Isabella," she scolded. "It's your one year anniversary. It's exciting."**

"**That's true but….." I broke off and carefully touched my stomach where the dress was tightest. "I'm nervous. I don't want to tell him. And I **_**really **_**don't want to tell Charlie." She finished my hair and set the curler on the vanity.**

"**It's going to be fine," she promised. "I've already seen this happening, Bella. He's going to be okay with it."**

"**If you've already seen it then he already knows," I argued. **

"**No he doesn't," she replied. "I've been very careful about not thinking about it around him." I sighed and let her finish working on me. When Edward got there I was **_**so **_**happy that he couldn't read my mind. Because at eighteen and engaged to a **_**vampire**_**….I was two months **_**pregnant**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

I went downstairs where Edward was waiting with Charlie. Edward looked up at me and sucked in a quiet, unnecessary breath. I blushed and went over to him, gently kissing him. Charlie cleared his throat. Edward stood.

"You got a sweater or something, Bells?" Charlie asked. "It's going to get cold." Alice was suddenly there, draping a shawl around my shoulders. He didn't seem happy that it didn't completely cover me.

"Don't worry, Chief Swan," Edward said. "I'll have her home by ten." Charlie nodded. We went outside to the car. I stopped when I saw that it was Rosalie's convertible instead of the Volvo.

"Err," I said. "Where's _your _car, Edward?"

"Emmett borrowed it," he replied, opening the door for me. "And Carlisle's out of town. Hey it was either this or the giant Jeep." I shrugged and got in.

----Port Angeles----

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as Edward drove. He flashed that crooked grin I loved.

"You'll see," he replied. A minute later, at the stoplight, he said:

"Close your eyes. And don't you _dare _peak." I did as he asked as he pulled off again. When he stopped again, he was opening the door for me before I could ask. He led me up a ramp. When he stopped pulling me along I heard as lot of voices.

"Can I help you?" a lady asked in a forced cheerful tone.

"Yes we have reservations under "Cullen"," he said.

"Of course," she said. "Follow me." He pulled me along and sat me down on the edge of a chair. I slid back and realized it was a booth.

"Okay," he said finally. "Open your eyes." I did, seeing the familiar restaurant.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped. "This is where we had our first unofficial date. How cliché! But yet _so _romantic. I leaned across the table and kissed him.

"Well," he said when I leaned back. "I have a surprise for you and I thought it'd be better to give it to you here."

"Ooo what is it?" I asked excitedly. "Because….I kinda have a surprise too." Right as he was about to say something, the waitress came over.

"Hi," she said in a thickly southern accented voice. "I'm Krista and I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with a drink?"

"Nothing for me," Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"Umm," I said. "Just a water for me." She nodded and left. Edward didn't say anything. He just dug in his pocket and pulled out a gold box. He handed across to me. I opened and found a car key.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it up.

"It's the key to _your _brand new Ford Mustang," he replied.

"You said _what _now?" I asked.

"It's your anniversary present," he replied.

"You bought me….a _car_?"

"Isn't that what we just established?" He laughed. "So what's your surprise, my dear?" The waitress came back with my water.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

"I'm all set," Edward replied, smiling again. I could almost _see_ her heart beating in her chest.

"Mushroom ravioli," I said. It was the same thing I'd ordered the last time we were here. She went off again.

"So where was ?" I asked when she was gone.

"You were about to tell me _your _surprise," he replied.

"Oh, right," I said. "Well let's see if I can top you buying me a car. Umm….wow this is harder than I thought. Okay…. I'm just going to come out with it. Edward….I'm…." The waitress came back and set the bowl of ravioli in front of me.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at her. She looked at Edward.

"Did you change your mind at all?" she asked.

"I'm okay," he replied.

"Lemme know," she said as she walked away.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Edward," I said. "I'm _pregnant_." It took him a minute to reply:

"I'm sorry," he said. "_WHAT?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

(Bella's POV)

Edward stared blankly at me.

"Edward?" I asked, touching his ice cold hand.

"I'm fine," he said. "But _pregnant_?" I nodded.

"Yep," I replied. "Carlisle says I'm about two months along." He scoffed.

"So if Carlisle has confirmed," he said, "then there's no possibility that it's a mistake." I shook my head.

"I still haven't even told Charlie," I tried, trying to get his mind focused on something else.

"Well _that's _going to be a trip and a half," he grumbled.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No," he replied, curling his fingers around mine. "I'm just….in a state of shock here. I mean…I'm going to be a daddy. It's a lot to take in at dinner when you can smell everything cooking." I gave him a look. "Okay that was a bad choice of words," he said. I nodded.

"Just a little bit," I replied. He smiled at me. "So you're really okay?"

"Of course I am." He leaned across the table and kissed me. I blushed slightly.

When dinner was over, he drove me home. Charlie was waiting up. We were going to tell him.


End file.
